


A warrior reflection

by PadmeEchalotte



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeEchalotte/pseuds/PadmeEchalotte
Summary: At the Tournament of Power's eve, Vegeta prepares to fight, but his heart is troubled. The father and the husband have now won on Saiyan Prince and  the concern about Bulma, Trunks and Bulla, drives him, for the first time in his life, be unconvinced to go to battle.
Kudos: 2





	A warrior reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for my bad English and for possible grammatical errors, but I'm Italian and this is the first time I write in English.  
> Italian is a very different and complicated language, so apologize me.

I learned many things and I'm learning many others only getting older, but for a saiyajin like me, maybe this word isn't valid.

For years I looked in the mirror, not for vanity, and I didn't see my reflection, but the one of another person.

I've been wondering if his impenetrable gaze, whose maybe I could never perceived anything because I was only a child, would look at mesternly, indifferently, or even worse with disappointmed.

I wonder if my sons feel the same reverent fear I felt for my father, but I'm not the Saiyan King, instead the prince, a prince without crown and throne.

I ferociously hated him, but now, on the eve of one of the most important fight of my life, while I'm looking my reflection at the mirror, I understood to have consumed my heart hating a man who never has deserved it.

And it's a curious similar story when now, as I prepare myself to fight, Bulma has not expression on her face. Her sad eyes break my heart and I can't move any muscle trying to reassure her.

Again, the man in the mirror isn't me, but my father wearing battle suit and armor; the still woman staring at the void behind him, she isn't Bulma, but my mother; I'm not in my bedroom at Capsule Corporation, but in my parents room; it isn't the Tournament of Power's eve, but it's the day they told me my Planet was destroyed by a meteorite.


End file.
